High School Of The Dead OC's Escaping
by HoodiLuv
Summary: for all you people who have sent me oc's thanks only two have showed up in this but i promise to all of you that your oc's will be used so don't worry and to other people feel free to send me more.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO~! FANFIC READERS IM WRITEING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD,I HAVE RECEIVED MY FIRST OC CURTISOY OF AZURE SERIU ALSO LADYMERALIS THERE OC'S NAMES IS SOUSKE HITORI AND RIOS MERALIS AGAIN I THANK YOU FOR THAT ANY WAY IM GONNA GET THIS STARTED.

It started like any other day, I separated myself from the kids in my class by always sitting in the back of the class , I had my headphones blasting in my ears to block out the teachers bitching.

I was heading up the stairs to the roof looking for some one to start an actual conversation with, there is only one person in the school who I guess broke my little fortress.

"Souske you up here?"when I didn't get a response I figured he had been sleeping.

And my hunch was correct he was on the ground his head buried in to his arm his headphones in his ear.

"wake up, hey souske wake up you will kill your battery"she said shaking the boy so he would wake.

"What?" he said pulling the headphone out of his ears,sitting up to crack his back (laying down for to long will have this effect. -_-)

"you will kill your battery if you listen to it when your sleeping and you leave it on"

"oh well"the boy said with a yawn.

"Fine, when yours dies you cant use mine"she said looking up to the sky.

"Not unless I take" the boy said with a blank stare.

"I would like to see you try, anyway I wanted to ask why do you seem so flustered did something happen.?"

"it's nothing" he fell back to the ground.

"Your not going back to sleep I need some one to talk to, I hate everybody else so thats why I came to find you" she said rather blankly.

"Fine then,what do you want to talk about.?"

"any thing I really just got tired of sitting in the class room, all the girls talk about you constantly."

"do I sense a hint of jealously in your voice.?" he said with a smirk.

"No!,and besides you have been my friend since we were younger so thinking like that would just be stupid and besides have you never noticed the notes in your locker every time I see it I swear there is always a girl putting a note inside."

"I have I just never questioned it or concerned my self with it."

"my god your hope less." rin sighed.

"Well an-" souske was cut off by a clanking noise in the distance.

"what is that?" rin stood up to see what was causing the noise.

"It looks like some idiot who doesn't seem to know how to open a gate?"Souske said,rin not realizing he had walked over to her.

They both noticed teachers walking to the front gate.

"Sir I must warn you this is a private school, trespassing will not be tolerated."

the man continued to hit the gate. "sir."

"hold it this guy obviously doesn't under stand what were saying, so why not beat some sense into him."

"hold on violence is unnecessary" the teacher tried to calm the commotion.

Her efforts were futile the teacher yanked on the mans shirt collar violently, rin and souske still watching but no form of mental preparation could have prepared them for what they saw next.

The man the teacher had been thrashing around took a bite out of the mans arm.

"Holy shit"rin said her eyes widening to the sight of flesh being torn away and blood spraying through the air.

As the teacher collapsed to the ground wincing in pain only for a split second before his movement came to a sudden stop. "I-is he dead?" the women teacher said.

"Theres no way it was jut a bite wasn't it?..." the older male teacher said.

the teacher who had just so previously been bitten ,began to move.

"Im so happy your okay" the female teacher rushed to his aid.

"A-are you ok-" she was cut off by a tug on her shirt and a bite to the neck.

"Aaaahhhh!" a shriek cut through the air.

"what the hell are those people doing?"rin said wide eyed.

"I don't know We need to go" souske said,yanking akane's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"let go of me she demanded"pulling her arm away.

"did you not see what happened!,those teachers were eating each other"

"I did I just wish I hadn't"

"well you did,and we need to go"

"you know what fine I'll go with you"

as the two darted down the hallway they were yelled at by teachers to slow down and no running, but all that went through rin's mind was she got out of this place.

Aloud buzzing noise came from the speakers, "attention students we are expiring an emergency in the court yard please follow your teachers instructions an evacuate in a safe a orderly fashion that is all."

"What good is that going to do?" rin protested to this.

"What do you mean?"souske said questioning his friend.

"if what's going on in here is true that must mean it's happening some were else two right."

"I guess bu-."

"but what!"rin yelled.

"we could call the police I guess"souske said scratching the back of his head.

"call the police ha thats funny how many people do you think have tried that, like I said something like this cant just be happening in one place it's probably happening through out japan maybe even the world"

as kids began to shuffle out of there class rooms there was mumbling and shoving through out the halls.

**cough** a boy in one of the lines began hacking heavily a teacher walked over to the boy "young man are you okay?" **cough** **cough** "y-yeah I think so" every ones eyes were on this boy.

Rin felt an hand pull her into the closet she was standing in font of.

"What the hell souske!,your lucky it was you if it was any one else you would have lost your arm."

"shush." souske said point at the door,They kept open slightly to see what was happening in the hallway.

this time when he coughed he spat out a large amount blood the teacher stepped back oh my god the boy fell to the ground "is he dead" a student asked "oh my god" rin knew something wasn't right when he began to sit up.

"Young man are you okay?" the teacher asked again the boy only made a low groaning noise "young ma-" before he could finish the boy flew up and took a chunk out of the teacher.

it was silence for a brief second then chaos kids running and screaming being trampled by one another.

"Look it's exactly what happened at the front gate."

as they continued to look out side the door the student and the teacher began to attack there classmates and former co workers.

"Shit we cant leave yet with whats going on out there." rin said slowly shutting the door.

"well we can just wait it out." souske answered.

"I guess but we will need to leave at one point...but"

"what?"

"nothing I was just thinking to myself"

SLAM.! The door began to shake behind rin.

"Shit!,how did they know we were in here"rin said holding the door shut,an arm managed to squeeze it's way through the door they could tell it wasn't human by the discoloration of the skin.

Rin slammed the door on it's for arm she heard a loud cracking noise before the arm was with drawn from the door.

"What the hell was that all about?"rin said backing up from the door.

I don't know but it's obvious they know were here, we gotta go.

"That sounds like a plan."rin said reaching for the door knob.

"Wait I will go first" Souske insisted.

"Fine fine, but I got your back"she said a little sarcastically which worried Souske.

Souske hesitantly opened the door when he pocked his head out every thing seemed fine aside the blood on the floor, but before he could put his foot on the ground what was his former teacher jumped on him blood and other bodily fluids leaking out of his mouth.

"Damn it get off of me you bitch!" he said head butting the teacher.

It wasn't as effective as he had hoped the teachers head only bounced back after being hit,rin began to pull back on the teachers arm.

"Rin I got this" souske said smiling he threw the teacher off of him, before his undead opponent could respond to his first attack souske had already grabbed it by the top of the head and threw into the wall making sure to get a direct hit from the wall to the zombie,The corpse dropped to the floor .

"Awesome 1 one down a couple hundred more to go" rin said smirking at her friend.

Inthegym

a girl stood in the middle of the gym floor she was aiming for what used to be her archery coach, she slowly breathed in and fired the hit was direct.

"sorry about that" she walked over to the bleeding corpse, she pulled the arrow out of it's head.

"I cant afford to waste my arrows" she said looking up to the crowd of the undead fumbling round the gym.

She heard a ringing in the pocket of a previously killed corpse, she walked towards it and pulled out the cellphone.

"Hello~!" she answered.

"Who is this?" the boy on the other line said.

"Oh me my name is rios, and you are.?"

"souske, were are you right now?"

"im in the gym I hope you don't have any plans to come her the whole place in covered with them."(don't ask how the zombies haven't noticed her yet -_- I don't know either)

"well any way souske do you have a plan for any of this?"

"not really but I was hoping to find my friends but judging by the fact you picked up the phone I would take it he isn't alive any more"

"im sorry about that, but I think I may have a plan if you want to get out of here so listen the library is on the second floor it maybe a little risky but if we can all make it there and come up with a plan to get out of here I would say we would have a much better chance of surviving through this."

"well that sounds fine and good but the gym is on the second floor and the easiest way to get to the library is the gym."

"a little running never hurt any one so do we have a plan or not?"

"sure"

"good i'll see you there" and with that she hung up.

"so you ready to haul your ass to the library." souske said smiling.

"I am if you are."

as they ran down the hallway they did see some of the undead walking around but they never stop to fight them it would only hinder there efforts to get to the library, until they reached the steps of the second level.

"Well then rin said lets get this over with" rin said just starring at the fumbling idiots.

"Wait why haven't they attacked us yet?" souske pulled out his cellphone and placed it on the ground.

"Rin step back,and call my phone"

"okay.?"

she began to dial the number the phone began to play an Eminem song.(they just said there oc doesn't like rock so I played Eminem just because he is a good rapper some people disagree.)

the few that were once surrounding the steps directed there attention to there phone as the fumbled to the object souske grabbed rin's hand and pulled her up the steps.

"I get it so they only respond to sound, I really wish we had known the a head of time" rin said to her self.

"I can see the library" Souske said moving faster.

"I can to" rin said trying to keep up with her friends pace.

they busted the door open.

"Yo!" they saw a girl sitting on the table she had a short stature her hair was black with hints of copper and cut to a medium length her eyes were a deep color.

"So I take it your souske and your friend?" she said jumping off the table.

"Yes I am and this is rin"

"good now that your here I have a plan we need to find the most convenient place to get out and also a strategy to fight these things."

"we have figured something out, they respond to sound" souske said as he thought to him self.

"I still need something to defend my self with." rin said.

"Your right what about you souske?" rio asked.

"I have these" he said pulling a case off his back and pulling out two swords.

"Well then we could go to the shop room" rin said.

"ye-" rios was cut short by a scream coming from down the hall.

"That doesn't sound to good" souske said sitting up from he table he was leaning on.

"I think we should go check" he said walking to the door.

"Wait souske you don't know how many of those things are out there and besides you don't know were that scream came from." rin said grabbing his shoulder.

"well we can still check" he opened the door and ran down the hallway.

"Shit" she said going after him rios followed, she found him killing off the undead trying to protect a group of kids on of the girls ran off.

"Wait you idiot" rin said the efforts were worthless, the girl just ran straight at the crowd.

"It's getting that bad, people have started killing them selves just to get away."

"COME ON SOUSKE WE NEED TO GO!" rin shouted at him.

"But these kids"

"if there smart they will follow" she turned to the door and ran out.

"Rin!"souske yelled, she rounded the corner and she was gone.

shop room

"Shit! Shit!" I screamed furiously slamming a door on a zombies head and latching it shut.

"Well,im in the shop room this place should at least be able to find something"

"my little quest from gym all the way here,paid off I guess" grabbing the ax hanging on the wall for fire emergencies.

I can't believe..this all started only about an hour ago I reminisced in thoughts for a moment hearing the zombies pounding on the door and clawing at the little glass windows on the door.

Breaking the lock on the door,thinking wether that was the right thing to do.

But I also thought who cares death is gonna come to retrieve me here soon,I drew the ax looking at my prey who all began to fumble into the room.

I smirked "bring it you fuckers."

after I had cleared out the door way, I saw familiar faces rush to the door I saw rios and souske.

"Hey gu-" I was cut off by a smack to the face.

"You idiot don't ever run off like that unprotected " souske yelled.

"Why the hell did you smack me!"

"because you choose to run off and do something stupid in a serious crises!"

"guys this is no time to fighting look" rios motioned her hand to the door

"oh shit" souske said in disbelief "I hope im just seeing things"

"no there real just go up to one and find out for your self" rin smirked

" no thanks"

"well lets get this party started"rios said

"bring you ugly bastards" rin said as they ran towards the horde of undead.

To be continued...

I know that wasn't very good im still working on the issues im having .

so if you have any ideas on any thing I will be happy to listen to them so until next time beware of zombies.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO~! CHAPTER TWO OF THE OC'S ESCAPING I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS YES MORE OC'S WILL SHOW UP I PROMISE YOU THIS SO DONT WORRY SO LETS GET THIS KILLING SPREE STARTED.

It was pure chaos the screams and the moans coming from our undead opponents as we tore through the immense hoard there was only three of us at the time...there were more of them pouring into the shop room the closer we got to the exit the farther our goal seemed.

"Rio's do you have plan for this?" rin asked meeting up with the girl in the middle of the chaos.

"I was hoping you did, Im gonna run out of arrows soon I would go get them back but that would be suicide" she said firing at another zombie.

Rin thought to her self **tobehonest..idon'**_._

"_Damn it...RUN!"_

"_What?" Rio's said , just staring at the girl._

"_You heard me run, Souske did you hear me."_

"_loud and clear" the three rushed to the door and slammed it behind them,running down the hall way the stopped at some lockers to catch there breath._

"_I don't think I have ever ran so much in my life"Rio's said huffing._

"_When did we get so many students?"Souske said panting._

"_This school is huge of course there are a lot of students" Rin said scorning him for his stupidity still mad for being smacked._

"_Well any way Rin what was with the sudden retreat,I thought we were doing fine" Rios asked._

"_Doing fine isn't going to cut it any more! this isn't school any more it's not like getting a report card and getting a c+ and saying im doing just fine,and besides we have more important matters like seeing if our friends and family are okay."rin yelled as she walked away._

_Rio's was surprised but Rin was right this isn't school any more._

"_Hey Rin wait up" both rios and Souske said chasing after her._

"_You cant wander off like that, what are you doing any way"_

"_what does it look like im doing im leaving"rin said as if it explained every thing._

"_You cant just leave."Souske said._

"_Watch me." she said heading down the stairs._

_in the school garage_

"_Damn it this engine is totaled."_

_*BANG* "let me in."_

_A girl yelled on the other side of the garage door._

"_Fine hold on"the boy lifted up the garage door hey._

"_Hey"he said as if nothing was happening._

"_Move!" the girl pushed him out of the way._

"_Well that was rude"_

"_Do you not know whats going on out there?"_

"_it must be pretty serious if you forgot you manors" the tan haired boy said._

"_People are eating people manors are long gone!"_

"_calm down, do lose your mind whats you name any way?"the boy said putting his hands behind his head._

"_MynameS_adie Migamichi_imastudentatthehighschool."_

_the boy observed the girl,her hair was red pretty well endowed (I like sating that preferably then saying she has a big chest it just sounds better.) her hair was tied up but what caught his attention was her height._

"_Holy shit,for a high schooler you sure are short I hate short people"_

"_Really the dead are coming back to life and your saying you hate me?, and besides im in the high school your in the middle school."_

"_Im still taller then you are im 6'3 , in other words im always gonna be taller then you."_

"_Fine you know what I don't care im gonna look around."_

"_Do what you want I don"t care" the boy turned back to his car._

_back to the group._

"_why are we in the announcement's room?" Rios said guarding the door._

"Because I have an Idea" she said grabbing the p.a system "testing testing 123..."

Her voice echoed through out the school.

"for all you students who have survived this little incident the school appears to be having come to the home ,if your a walking corpse this little number goes out to you"

_she pulled out her cell phone and played the most obnoxious cellphone ringtones ever(it's like all really fast and techno I guess.)_

"_let's go" she said opening the door_

"were?" Rio's asked

"to the home duh?"

as they entered the home they were relieved to see no one else was in here.

"Now what?"Souske asked observing the room

"we wait" Rin said pulling up a seat

"for what?" Rios questioned her friends motives

"my god...were either of you listing to the announcement I made" she said scorning her friends.

"Well we were but im still a little put off by it"

"fine then I will explain this if kids are alive in this school that make them smart enough to make it to the home , if we can get enough survivors and make our group bigger we have a better chance of surviving."

"yeah I guess" Rios said a little confused

"good...now that I finished that im gonna take apart this stove" she said sinking to the floor

" why" Souske asked playing with the knife on the cutting board.

"whats up with all the questions?...okay your a smart boy these stoves are gas powered gas is flammable put two and two together would you."

"_so...your gonna set the school on fire"_

"_bingo!"_

"_isn't that a little extreme" Rios said in a concerned tone._

"really?,people are eating each other and me setting the school on fire is extreme"

"..."

"thats what I thought now one of you come help me with this" she said struggling with something.

"Hey Rin"

"_yes Rio's? Is something wrong"_

"no it's jut that well I um..."

"what?"

"do you like souske.?"

"wh-what now way in hell would I like him"

"really,then why are you blushing?"

"I am not!" she said furiously

"are you girls talking about me?" a voice popped up behind the two.

"no we are most certainty not!"

"ssshhhh, if your to loud you will attract them"

"any way Rin,now that you have the gas what are you gonna do?"Rios asked

"Well I gotta get the gas out there some way"she said as she stood up from the ground

"You don't mean...going out there by your self?"she said a little irritated by his friends arrogance.

"How else do I do it"she said blankly

"You could roll the container out there!,Or something just don't go out there"

"_Not good enough I want to attract the attention of the undead it will give you time to get away."_

"You have seen what those things can do right they can tear through a group of people in a matter of minutes if they catch you you will be devoured in a matter of seconds!"Souske yelled

"Don't you think I know that! Im not a total idiot,and besides you guys are really suited for this kind of thing!"rin retorted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!,why don't you swallow your pride and let some on else do something for once you always do things by your self it drives me crazy,and aren't you waiting for survivors.? Souske continued yelling.

"I am I will give it a few minutes with the size of the school and those things walking around it may be hard on them"

"Now now" a voice let out

"What was that?"

A red headed girl opened the door "your doubting my survival skills" she said strolling into the room, with a boy following close after

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sadie and this is Kyoto now whats this talk about blowing up the school?"

"I don't intend on blowing it up just setting fire to it"

"Thats a little dangerous" Kyoto added said from the background.

"Whats with you people?,world is ending you act like the zombies are god damn puppy dogs and if the school is set on fire a panic starts"

The door began to open behind souske,he backed away from it his two swords pointed at the door when they opened the door they were relieved to see it was only two boys.

"W-who are you?" Souske asked still pointing his sword "

Im Keaton Overan and on the way here I picked up this guy."

"Yo im Jason Wrathe" the boy said walking into the room closing the door behind him.

(meeting them was a little anti climactic I couldn't think of any other way to meet them. -_-)

"Well our group is considerably big now, I think I would be bet if we left now"Rin said standing up from the ground.

"Rin are you sure you can do this?" Rio's asked.

"No but im gonna do it anyway."

"Whats she talking about?" Jason asked confused.

"She's gonna set the school on fire"Kyoto said laying his head on the counter.

"That's a little unnecessary it's would be easier to just leave." Keaton asked.

"I know that but if I can distract them you guys can get away,and besides I have been wanting to set this place on fire for a while."rin said with a lonely smile .

"Well lets get started" rin said grabbing the door handle

Rin stepped into the vacant hallway we beside the horde by the announcement door Rin had opened the canister.

Her friends peered down the hallway at there friend

As Rin walked by the horde she thought about what had happened to her watching her class mates being devoured fighting her way through hordes of them

She clenched the tank "damn it...COME GET ME YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS!"she said dashing through the hallway spilling the gas as she ran

the horde automatically toned in on her voice

They were slipping and sliding on the now soaked floor.

"Damn idiots" rin muttered,she signaled to her friends to go to the main entrance and head out there and wait in the parking lot (some how got all that from a hand motion? -_-)

As the group headed towards the parking lot they had to jump a fence because the parking lot was locked during school hours.

They were happy to see the undead on the other side of the fence.

Sadie poking at them from the other side of the fence with a stick.

"Where is she?" im starting to get worried rios said standing up from where she was sitting

"Im gonna go back" rios said walking to the fence

"No" souske said putting her hand on his friends shoulder

"Knowing rin she is probably just messing around up there"he said with a reassuring smile

"Hey rios if your so concerned we could use this"kyoto pointed to the large vehicle behind him.

"That gives me an Idea" she said thinking to her self

"What"jason asked popping up behind her

She garbed a rock and threw it at the window of the bus, when the glass shattered she wasted no time pulling her self up into the window.

"What is she doing?"they all thought to them selves a few moments later the doors latched open.

"You coming?" she said with a smirk stepping out of the bus

"Were to?"

"The front gate of course"

"Why the front gate Keaton" asked

"because there all crowded over here so it would be a problem for rin and the damn things are pretty much brain dead and aren't very fast on there feet an-..."

"An what?" jason asked his her

"Do you guys smell that,it smells like gasoline?"

It was only short after that the glass of the windows erupted from the school glass shards every were some even hitting there former classmates.

"Every body in the bus! NOW!"

Her friends shuffled into the bus

Rio's jumped into the drivers seat.

"Do you even have a clue on how to drive a bus!" souske asked a little frightened

"not a one" she said blankly

"now sit down!"

she shifted the bus into reverse all the way through the gate of the parking lot.

Backing over one dead body after the other.

She heard a voice behind her

"HEY GUYS!"

It was none other then there dark haired friend.

The horde swarmed her they didn't see her for a moment.

Sadie walked up to the window.

"You don't think she was bit do you ?"Sadie said mortified at the thought of it

There friend tore away from the crowd of them only to be surrounded by more,she swung with blunt force down on top of there heads.

Blood and other liquids flew threw the air with each blow one zombie right after the other, the scary thing was she was enjoying her self a little to much.

"S-should we help?" sadie asked backing away from the open window it was a splatter zone.

"No she has it under control' rios said with a smile.

"I was talking about the zombies" she said a little petrified Im glad she is on our side sadie thought to her self.

When rin reached the door she almost broke it down before it opened, when she was on board she collapsed in the aisle way

"rin are you alright?" souske said looking down on her

"im fantastic" she said putting her thumb up

"every body ready to leave?" rios said checking her mirrors

"were set" Keaton assured his friend

"well lets go" she said about to pull out

"wait!" they heard several voices rang out

"you have got to be kidding me" rin said standing up

she threw open the back door

"you know im really getting tired of this"

she knew one of the people in the group it was a teacher she took a strong disliking to.

"damn it why him" as they a approached the bus and pretty much threw them selves inside, rin had half a mind to slam the door on the teacher.

"Lets go" she said kicking a zombie in the face as the door shut behind her that was the last time she would ever see those gates again.

Well thats it I hoped you liked it it wasn't that good chapter three will be better I promise you this, jason and Keaton did not get a lot of dialogue I don't know why.?

So until next time sleep tight don't let the zombies bite.

Here are the oc descriptions I forgot to add in the first chapter

_name souske Hitori_

Appearance: He has tanned skin from all the training he does in the sun and deep Mako blue eyes which is where his nick name Azure comes always wheres black and blue Puma athletic sneakers. he is 5'8" and in excellent shape and is always working out think Takamatsu from Angel Beats! but he hides this by wearing baggy clothes.

History: His father has put him through hell like conditioning starting with his own military training and then having him trained in various martial arts in an attempt to make the perfect legacy. he has vast knowledge of military tactics and weapons and although he is normally lazy and laid back when people are in danger he makes a surprisingly good he tends to be very clumsy when it comes to girls and doesn't know how to react to their advances due to the fact that he was home schooled up until high school.

1st weapon: although Azure is very proficient with his hands and feet he quickly realizes that hand to hand combat with zombies is very dangerous and barely survives his first encounter he then uses the twin butterfly swords that his father had custom made for him and keeps in a pack he carries alongside his book bag. when he's not sleeping he's training or sharpening the twin blades.

2nd weapon: A makrov pistil given to him by his father on his thirteenth birthday, Azure almost always gets head shots if not then the shoulder, he latter uses a silencer to quiet his shots when he finds that it attracts the zombies.

love interest: although he is clumsy around women if he's around them long enough he'll start to relax, the personality he likes is strong but kind someone who will have his back in a fight but who will hold him in a moment of weakness. he likes a girl with a trained and tone body and he can't help but like big breast and hips.

Family: Souske was born to a Russian solder and a Japanese doctor. his father Dimitri Dragovich an ex Spetsnaz taught him every thing he knows about military tactics, weapons, and close quarters combat he had Souske take his mothers last name because he thought his would bring unwanted attention. his mom Kimiko Hitori comes from a very prestiges did her best to teach him life lessons between his fathers hellish training and was his home school teacher she always told him that helping people was what it meant to be human she also let him read her medical books so he knows a little about medicine and first aid,he got his selflessness from her.

Personality: Azure is laid back, lazy,and optimistic he can lift the spirits of his friends even in the darkest of times. he's a firm believer in no man left behind and will do what ever it takes to save someone who haven't been bitten however he does not think twice about killing the infected, his dad always said hesitation on the battle field leads to is intelligent but because he doesn't take school serious he gets C's, D's and the occasional B. Souske is one of the more popular boys at school but has no idea what that means so his friends call him a "clueless pretty boy" when he asks why girls pay so much attention to him or why his locker is always packed with is honest and humble but never backs down from a fight and will not tolerate anyone picking on the weak or leaving their friends to die.

Nationality: He is half Russian and half Japanese he was born in japan but his father took him to Russia for three years when he was seven and trained him in the Siberian wilderness.

Before the outbreak: Souske was hanging out with your character (their childhood friends and their parents are friends too the two families had many barbecues at Azure house which was built like a fortress your character's dad would call Souske's paranoid but he would just laugh and say "no comrade I am just prepared.) he had skipped out on training with his dad, he had got in a big fight with his dad the day before,Souske was tired of the daily workouts,sparing matches and his fathers constant pushing for him to get stronger. the fight ended when Souske said" Whats the point of all this useless training its not like the worlds gonna end tomorrow" as he stormed out of a giant room full of training equipment and weapon leaving his father alone in the training room. If only he knew just how wrong he was. Your character could find him sleeping on the school roof he was skipping class so he could get some time alone when you woke him up.

Azure is the nick name Souske's parents gave him for his mako blue eyes. Seriu means dragon of the eastern havens he begins going by the name after the outbreak in honer of his parent and continues to look for them as he saves as many people as he can. After the out break Souske introduces himself as Azure Seriu out of honer for his parent who he couldn't find at his fortress of a only tells people he trusts his real name.

OTHER:Azure is really good at cards and slight of hand to lighten the mood with his friends he'll play cards with his friends for ammo or show them tricks with his slight of hand by taking some thing from them without them knowing until he shows them. After the outbreak Azure can't sleep because he's afraid the people he cares about will be gone when he wakes up, so instead he meditates so his body can rest and his mind can stay to take his mind off the carnage when he's fighting or when he's running into an infested building to save a comrade or just sitting around doing nothing he'll listen to an mp3 player he keeps in a led case his mom gave to him,he listens to chill and laid back music like rap or instrumentals No ROCK or DEATH METAL but besides that I'll let you pick what songs he listens to. He fights better when he listens to music.

Azure's butterfly swords have blue tinted blades and black and blue hilts (thats the place where you hold it)and on the right side of his pistol it reads "Numquam cede" (Never give up,in Latin, and on the left side it reads "Usque ad finem" (Until the end in Latin) this is his family's motto and so he holds it dear to keep his parents close to his if a situation arises where Azure is stuck and doesn't know what to do he'll look at his pistol and ask himself what his father would do and what ever that may be he will do.

Name:Rio's meralis.

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: short; standing at about 5'3, medium length black/ copper hair, ebony eyes, curvy hourglass figure( busty)

personality: Serious student but very kind ( mother hen type of personality) but very witty when it comes to making comments,patient, friendly and is constantly overlooked and seen as a weak person due to her small stature.

history: Before the infection Meralis was a foreign student attending school on a sports scholarship( archery). She has few friends since most of her time was spent studying, club activities and working on her families farm. Due to her families low income shes learned to cook great meals with as what ever is available. Shes used to walking long distance due to her long commute to school so has kept in shape and has built up great stamina.

first weapon: Bow & Arrows/ Archery Club

upgraded weapon: machete/ Bow & Arrows (Upgrades bow and arrows from Sporting goods Store not a lot of people know archery so its an advantage to having plenty of supplies available)machete for close combat light weight.

strength's: Skilled archer, handy with blades, high stamina and agile, is great cook.

weaknesses: has a fear of heights, her mother hen type personality can be some what annoying to others, but can be seen as a strength since this type of personality becomes the glue that binds the group usually stopping fights or offering a shoulder to cry on or listen.

nationality: Hispanic.

name:kyoto,kane

age:14

gender:male

appearance:6'3, tan hair deep blue eyes complexion:pale square glasses.

personality: stubborn hard worker cannot be distracted when working,random mood swings.

history:lives with his parents,his father is an ex mercenary and his mother a auto mechanic. when he was younger he was shooting a gun with his father he neglected the safety rules and the recoil of the gun made hit his eye and left him blind,he worked the garage with his mother in the garage and at ten he built a golf cart.

weapon:wrench.

upgraded weapon:tool belt.

strengths: able to make vehicles able to out smart very easily good cook strong back.

weaknesses:weak stomach no upper body relies on every body else to fight bad precision.

theme song: white and nerdy.

love interest: kaida,ran

nationality:russian,japanese.

Name: Keaton Overan

Age:18

Gender:Male

Appearance: 5'11'' kind of pale, has an auburn color freckles and blue eyes. Green and white button up shirt with blue jeans on, later tactical clothing. Athletic build and in very very good shape.

personality:Fairly laid back and easy going. Has a good sense of humor. Is sarcastic. Has a serious no nonsense attitude sometimes, but does like to joke around when appropriate. Also has a dark sense of humor at times. Preppy.

history:(before the infection): Dad is a special agent in the US Diplomatic Security Service, stationed at the US Embassy in Tokyo (If the story takes place in Japan, if not whatever the capital city is).Step Mom works at the Embassy as a high up Foreign Service Mom took off when he was is the youngest of 3. Older Brother John is a US Army officer in the 75th Ranger Regiment. Older sister is a Cadet at the US Air Force Academy. Grew up shooting a lot and playing a lot of sports, his favorite is up in the Washington DC area, and has lived around the world due his parents jobs.

first weapon: Crowbar, picked up from a maintenance worker. Knows a lot about combat as his brother and dad taught him a lot.

upgraded weapon: Sig Sauer P229 in 9mm and an M4 Carbine with Red Dot sight.

strength's: Great under pressure. Calm in most situations. Excellent physical shape. Very intelligent.

weaknesses: Doesn't always play well with others. Not a very trusting person.

love interest:Women.

nationality:United States.

any information you want to include about your character- Likes to quote movies and make a lot of movie references. Has abandonment issues from when his mom left as he has always somewhat blamed himself for her leaving.

Name: Sadie Migamichi

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: 5'3/blue eyes/curvy/C-cupped/Black headphones around her neck at all times/School Uniform/Black and White Converses/Red hair that goes down to her chest, two ponytails in the back tied with loose black ribbons, and messy disheveled bangs, and two thick long strands along with it goes to her chest (its kinda hard to describe lol so here's a link to it no spaces lol h t t p : / / t i n y p i c . c o m / r / 7 1 m m p t / 5

She has 2 small silver cheek peircings

Later on: her outfit will be a loose fitted black cami, a loose fitted ruffled skirt almost like a tutu and black converses with knee high rainbow socks with gir's face on it :P and of course her headphones

personality: Has a bubbly personality/lives for music/she's childish/obsess over bacon and bubblegum/hardly serious which can put her in bad situations/smart enough to survive/can be annoying/she agitates/joker-really good prankster-and delinquent/loud talker/cocky/fat in the mind(meaning she's one of those people eats ALOT but never gets fat)her role model is gir from invader zim/slight clumsy (Basically a trouble-making goofball lmao XDD

history:(before the infection): Sadie was born to a rich mother in the U.K and father in Japan (they moved there when she was 3) and hardly ever spends time with her because of business trips around the city, She never really saw her dad and whenever her mom would try to spend time with her is forcing her to be an elegant lady at sit and expensive tea parties with guests. Then her mother stopped trying as Sadie was giving her a hard time. So as Sadie gotten older whatever trouble Sadie gotten into her parents bought her out of with money which sparked her delinquent side, When Sadie was 12 her older brother enrolled into the army and before he went he put his sister into soccer to try and keep here from trouble, it helped a little but Sadie still manages to be as she is. She would sometimes write letters to her brother overseas

first weapon:(the weapon that they begin with: a metal cricket bat and a spork

upgraded weapon: 2 dual parrellel sword blades (if you need a visual /2010/09/09/stephen-lang-on-khalar-zyms-deadly-weapon/ its the 1st sword image :P)and a M16A4

strength's: she is sort of a otaku because of her brother being in the army so she knows a thing or two about guns

weaknesses: Afraid of the Height and the Dark

love interest: Male especially with blue eyes and she loves bunny rabbits ^_^ (not sure your going to see rabbits in a zombie apocaplyse tho O_o)

nationality: American-European

any information you want to include about your character: Not that I can think of except wherever she is ...what ever the case may be... she'll always have...her headphones :D and she stashes food XD

Name:Jason Wrathe

Age:18, junior

Gender:

Appearance:5'11", black mid-length raven feather hair, green and amber eyes, tibal tattoo's down left shoulder, chest (over heart), arm and hand. polished black combat boots with metal cuffs, white V-neck shirt, black fitted jeans, 3 leather belts, black leather jacket with neon green velvet inside, alterating hats: a green and white one that says "GET A LIFE", and a black fadora, and a pocket watch.

personality:cocky, but in a fun loving way. he is dense and rude, but has moments when he is kind, gentle, and understanding. sarcastic, loves making jokes even in the heat of battle, teases people any chance he gets, loves acting like an idiot.

history:(before the infection):son of a military general, Jason traveled alot. He learned martial arts at a young age and became obsessed with mastering only 23 forms of it. His mom died protecting him and his baby sister from a couple of street thugs when he was 11. she was killed, and Jason vowed that he would protect his sister and his friends from having to suffer like he does. lost all his friends in a fight with a gang when they tried to rape Jason's girlfriend/his best friends sister. lost the girl he loves on valentine's day. he raises his little sister and teaches her how to be strong, but never told her what happen to their mom, since his was still a baby when she died.

first weapon:(the weapon that they begin with:a diamond and silver pocket knife he got from his mom and a beretta M9 he hid in his locker.

upgraded weapon:(weapon they receive after wards as long as it's reasonable I will accept it nothing crazy though I am open to suggestions.) his double edged silver-bladed katana, dad's .45 colt revolver, dual twin handguns named Envy and Fear. (envy has green runes carved into it, while fear has purple ones)

strength's: IQ is 187, fast thinker, isn't easily over powered, loyal, always reliable no matter the situation, master of 23 different martial arts forms and techniques, knows basic first aid, a peacekeeper (but only when he doesn't start the fight), never leaves without everyone in the group

weaknesses:petrified of needles, has an uncontrollable urge to hurt anyone who threats or harms his friends, can't be woken up before 4pm, suffers from childhood trauma, always acts like a hero

love interest:(that's optional wether it's a person or animal or nothing it's your character.)women

nationality:(whatever you want I don't care were there from)american

any information you want to include about your character: says the cuffs on his boots are for style, but there so he can attract the zombies so the group can get away. LOVES doritoes and monster! killed his dad when he turned, and killed his sister before she turned. Always smiles, even when he's angry, so no one can tell when he's really in pain or hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO READERS AND WEIRDOS OF FAN FICTION IM WRITING THE THIRD CHAPTER IF YOU READ MY SECOND CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY LONG IM SORRY I NEED TO WORK ON THAT ANY WHO IM GONNA GET THIS LITLE SHOW ON THE ROAD.

As the group rode through the city,rin was looking out the window thinking about her mom and dad and how there getting through this.

"What's wrong my dear rin?"her creepy ass teacher said peering over her shoulder.

"Nothing to concern your self "with she said swatting at him

"well may I ask who is in charge here?"

"no one...no one is in charge"

"thats no good" he said with a twisted smile on his face

"well in this new world order you need one to survive"

"were alive right now, and what the hell do you mean new world order the world ended when those things started attacking!" rin shouted

"no need to be hostile"he said with a phony smile

"don't give me your shit...the only reason your going for leader is because your intend on taking advantage of the students on board,like you did with the freshman last year am I right you know how to manipulate and bend there weak spots don't you"

"that whole thing was nothing but rumor"

"how dare you insult shido-sensei he is doing his best to protect us the best he can by being fair! ,why did we leave the school any way it would have been safer to barricade our selves in the school some were.!"

"rio's open the door"

"why?"

"just do it, if your so set on the idea of the school being safer then leave no ones stopping you your uniform is a perfect example, no one stopped you when you were killing off your former classmates."

Rin sat down in her seat she turned to see clapping.

"Good job rin you have managed to start a conflict."

he reached out to grab rin,some one else's hand interfered.

"Don't lay a hand on her" it was souske.

"oh my souske such a violent temper you used to be such a quiet kid what happened"

"the fucking world ended thats what happened, now back up before you lose your hand"

"man this guys preaching is really starting to piss me off" rios groaned her hands still on the wheel

"Don't you think I should be driving" said looking over her shoulder

"NO! This is my bus"she said speeding up.

" should be driving he is an adult after all"one of his followers yelled from the back of the bus.

Rio's slammed on the break... "look I could care less if he is an adult do you think just because of that im gonna let him drive age doesn't matter any more so all of you sit your asses down so I can drive"

"rios look!" Keaton yelled pointing to the window

"what" she turned her head to the window.

"You have gotta be fucking kidding me"rin said staring out the window,they hadn't noticed but the dead had began to swarm.

"START THE BUS!"Rin commanded from her seat.

Rio's hit the gas.

"Holy shit!" Sadie said her face seemed glued to the window.

"DRIVE WOMEN!"Jason shouted from the back of the bus.

"There are way to may!"Keaton yelled.

"thats never stopped mr before"Rio's said switching the bus to reverse and plowing over any thing in her way.

"YOUR GONNA TIP THE BUS!" Souske yelled trying to stay in his seat

"not unless I have any thing to say about it!" Rio's yelled forcing her way through the horde.

When the tires reached the ground again every body tried there best to stand up.

"Are you crazy!" Keaton shouted from the back.

"if you don"t like my driving,stay off the side walk."

"well any way whats the plan Rin?" Souske turned towards her.

"well I don't know I didn't think I would get this far?"

"what are you talking about my dear children, if you have a plan share with the rest of us"Shido preached.

"I do have a plan actually...judging by the current situation our government have probably taking strict security measures to enforce the protection laws, so my best bet would be that the police are evacuating but...with the current situation thats also a problem the city is in panic mode right now the bridge is bound to be backed up.

"We can still try?" Rio's said over her shoulder.

"besides I wanna drive some more"

"but what are we gonna do about that guy he has the impression he is in charge who wants to tell him we cant stick around for much longer" Sadie said with a deep sigh.

"I will" rin said standing up from her seat.

" thanks for the hospitality but we gotta split" rin said with a smirk

"what? How can you just leave"

"like this"Rin opened the door

"any one who wants to come I suggest coming now because were not stopping" she peered over her shoulder.

"No one?,fine suit your selves I honestly don"t give a shit" Rin waved back and was followed after by the rest of the group.

"So what do we do ma'am"Souske asked scratching the back of his head.

"I have no idea?"she said still walking forward.

"You have no idea we left the safety of the bus and have no idea what to do beyond that!"Keaton shouted at his friend

"like I said I have no idea?"

they walked over a hill that led to the streets,Rin was welcome by being jumped by one of those ugly bastards.

"Damn it get off me"she head butted it getting it off but it still came back at her she knocked over the head with her trusty ax.

"Well that was easy"Sadie said kicking the body

"well were do we go from here?"Rin asked.

"who's house is closest"Rin said looking around at all her friends.

they all shrugged there shoulders.

"Well then I guess we will keep walking until we find one."

1 HOUR LATER

"look over there" Souske said pointing to medium sized house with a big metal gat around.

"Awesome the gate looks sturdy but it's locked" Keaton said pulling on the thick pad lock.

"Then we go over"Souske said pulling him self up and over the fence.

They all repeated the process Rin was in the middle of going over and Sadie just starting to scale the fence when her foot was grabbed.

"Damn it you chose to show up you undead bastard"

Sadie freed her foot from the zombie and used its face as leverage to get over the fence.

It kept slamming into the fence. "thats gonna get on my nerves"Rin said glaring at the undead idiot slamming it's self if tho the gate.

Rin approached the zombie and swung for the head of course she didn't miss ,he damn thing standing right in front of her.

"Can we go inside now?" Rin asked "im getting tired of hitting these things"

as Rin reached for the door handle a man threw the door open swinging a crow bar at random.

Rin punched the man in the stomach he feel backwards with just that hit.

"O-ow that really hurt" the man said clenching his stomach.

"Thats what you get for swinging crow bars around dude" Souske said looking down at the man.

the man looked up at Souske "living people people who haven't tried to eat me?...im so happy to see living people he jumped on to Souske.

"get off me who are you!"

10 minutes or so later

"so you name is Hatori and your a doctor?"

"yes I live here with my girl friend but she's working right now so I locked my self in my house until she got back."

"that explains why you tried to kill me with a crowbar"

"yes it does im so very sorry."

no problem I would have probably would have done the same, though I probably wouldn't have missed" Rin said mumbling to her self.

"WHOA!" one of the girls let out a noise.

When the three reached the living room they seen the lock to the gun safe broken off.

"What did you do?"Souske asked.

"we were curious as to see what was inside the safe"Keaton said.

"Are these yours?"Sadie asked.

"No no those are my girl friends"he said.

"Who the fuck are you dating laura croft"Jason asked.

"No she she's a cop well I think she is,she works for some form of law thats all I know?"

"so she wont mind if we borrow these will she?"Rin said cocking her head to look at Hatori.

"Well I don't know she doesn't use them so I guess it would be fine"

"all right I want this"Rio's said reaching into the safe.

"A machete?, not a lot of cops I know have those" Jason said to him self.

"Well I don't care It looks plenty useful to me."

"Rin don't you want something to?"

"no none of these things really suit me."(okay to all of you who are like what about the other people don't they get weapons well yeah but not yet some own there weapons them selves and they just got out of school I doubt one of them would have a gun on them so sit tight and wait -_-)

"what about you sadie?"

"I have this bat and I also have this"she said drawing a sword no one seemed to notice.

"where the hell did you get that.?"rin stared at the girl.

"I have had it this whole time" she said smiling.

"oh ok-" she was cut off by the sound of clanking.

"Oh great there at the gate aren't they."souske said

"all of you go check I need to do something"rin commanded.

"yes ma'am" they all said and headed for the door

"hey hatori,do you have a car.?"

"yeah it's my girl friends hummer."

"great go get the keys."

"right" he ran almost tripping on his own feet.

"How does that guy have a girl friend?" she said grabbing a bag already placed inside the locker.

"Got them"he said jumping into the living room this time actually tripping this time.

A gun shot rang from out side.

"That doesn't sound good"

Rin slammed the door open only to see a large horde of them out side the gate.

"Oh shit" Rin's head dropped

"Hatori hand me the keys"she said extending her arm.

"Why?"

"im gonna do something stupid"

"Rios! Take kyoto to the garage with you and get the car." she threw the car keys to Rios.

"you think I would know that by now she said with a smile and she disappeared around the corner of the house with kyoto following .

Rin turned towards the gate, "shit" she did a running jump over the fence.

"Rin what the hell are you doing?" souske shouted.

Rin dived into the horde of the dead beating the hell out of them doing her best not to get shot by her friends.

"She heard the roar of an engine"

"what the hell is that"Jason asked.

Keaton looked around "I guess Rios found the car?"

and that she did because the next thing they see is a large black hummer round the corner.

The horn started beeping as she came to a stop.

"Why the hell were you honking the horn" Jason asked climbing in to the back of the hummer.

"Were is Rin?"rios said looking over her shoulder.

"Im gonna let you guess"Souske said leaning back into his seat.

"Well she just hope she's not in my way"Rios said slamming the gas.

Souske through the side door open and yelled "Rin!" a dark haired girl came running to the side of the moving vehicle.

She reached out her hand being pulled in by Souske.

"Whoa that was close" she said smiling.

Getting smacked upside the head by Souske.

As they drove away the sun was setting.

Rin though it was only the first day what about the other days what will those be like.

END.

Well I suck at keeping these things short but what ever so this is me hoodiluv sighing off until next time my little zombie hunters. And also I suck at giving characters dialogue XD I noticed that when I finished and also rios got like a serious case of road rage I don't know, I mean it's a zombie apocalypse there has to be at least some one who drives like a chicken with there head cut off.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER 2 OC'S WILL COME I FOR GOT ABOUT ONE THEN I REMEMBERED ABOUT ANOTHER ONE IM LIKE GOD DAMN IT OKAY SO YEAH THEYSHOW UP FINALLY -_- SO LETS GET THIS STARTED.

I had finally managed to wander in to sleep when I was woken up by rio's slamming on the break.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"s-sorry Rin but look"

when I looked up I saw a boy who was wearing our school uniform, who was petrified almost being hit by a car would do that to some one.

"Hey.!" I poked my head out the window "you need a ride.?"

with out hesitation he climbed in the back.

"Whats your name?"souske said sitting up from his seat.

"oh im Geoffrey Dees Kuribayashi."he said shakily.

"Well welcome to the family" Rin said pressing her head in the glass of the car.

"Were are you guys heading?"Geoffrey asked situating him self in his seat.

"We were going to the bridge"

"don't bother the police aren't letting any one cross" Geoffrey said.

"God damn it."Rin said mumbled to her self.

"We need to stop here soon my legs are starting to hurt and were are we anyway?" Rios asked.

"I know were near the native american reservation"Rin said drifting in and out of sleep.

"How do you know?" Jason asked waking up from his nap.

"When I was younger my dad would take me out on drives we would pass this place a lot and I would always ask what that place was."she said finally falling back to sleep.

~few minutes later~

"Rin wake up"souske said poking at his friend.

"Stupid souske leave me alone"Rin said turning over in her seat.

"But were here"souske said.

Rin stumbled out of the car. "why did you wake me up?"rin groaned.

"Because it's dangerous to sleep in the car by your self"souske said looking back at his friend.

"besides it's better to walk around then be cramped up in a car all day!" sadie said jumping onto rin.

"Were the hell did you come from?"rin said looking at the small girl who just latched her self on to her back.

The small girl jumped off Rin's back.

"Look a bunny" she ran off.

"Were the hell is she going?"Souske asked.

"I don't know but I guess I'll go get her"rin followed after.

"Sadie were are you it's dangerous to wander off like that"rin hollered.

*thud* a noise came from behind a tree.

"Sadie is that you?, Come on we need to get back to the others"Rin looked behind the tree. "nothing."

"hey Rin"the bubbly red head said smiling.

"S-sadie holy shit don't do that.!"

"sorry rin but look I caught the rabbit.!"

"thats fantastic"rin said looking at her friend.

"Well any come on we need to get back"Rin said with a loud sigh.

"yeah."

"um Sadie were are we?"

"oh um I was hoping you knew"she said still smiling.

**Rustle "**_what was that?"Sadie said jumping behind rin. _

"_I don't know?, just stay behind me." _

"_great were lost in the woods it's dark out and im hungry"Sadie whined. _

"_Sadie im going to ask nicely shut the hell up"rin said clutching her ax. _

_Rin stepped to the bush before she could bring the ax down a boy came out of the bush holding a knife. _

"_Sadie go find the others tell them we found some one." _

"_Yes ma'am"she marched off. _

"_So you gonna put you knife down soon.?"Rin said trying to stay calm. _

"_Not unless you drop yours first"he retorted. _

"_Well then were both fucked because my hands don't move until my friends get here." _

"_your friends? Mean theres more people." _

"_yeah theres more of us back at the reservation and from what I could tell you live on the reservation." _

"_yeah but don't you think it's dangerous to be traveling with other people, I mean you seem independent enough to survive on your own" _

"_that may be true but I actually have a friend to care about im not to sure about you though."she said looking at the boy who his holding a knife so close to her throat._

"_I have my dad." he responded. _

"_and were is he.?" rin said trying not lose her temper. _

"_He's not here right now." _

"_thats not very good of a father to leave his son alone don't you agree."rin said a little maniacally. _

" _he is training troops to help stop this." _

"_but don't you think if he was a good dad he would drop every thing for his son and come home."Rin's voice grew darker. _

"_He isn't back yet because he needs to help stop this you have no right to call him a bad father."_

"_I don't huh, listen whats your name.?"_

"_what.?"_

"_your name whats your name." _

"_James why does that matter.?" _

"_because James im gonna give you a little life lesson you may or may not like what im about to say so if you want feel free to hit me in the face have you seen whats happening off the reservation?,because if you haven't your lucky but if you have the idea you have of your father coming back any time soon probably wont happen when things like this happen it's normally one man for him self so I wouldn't count on him coming back."Rin said smiling.(told you rin is evil sometimes.) _

"_damn it shut up!"James moved towards Rin before rin could react some one interfered it was none other then souske who didn't hesitate to throw james to the ground. _

"_What took you guys so long my arms hurt.?"Rin said rubbing her arm. _

"_Sorry rin I got lost on the way"sadie sadie bouncing up to her. _

"_Oh souske you knocked him out" sadie said poking him. _

"_I don't think so he looked exhausted when I found him"rin said looking down. _

"_Sadie did your bunny go.?" _

"_oh he is right here and I decided to name him _Oinkers_"she said with a determined look on her face. _

"_Well any way help me with this" rin pointed down at james who appeared to be out cold. _

"_Why do you want to help the guy who almost killed you.?"souske groaned dragging james. _

"_Yeah I was thinking that to"kyoto said trying to help souske. _

_When they all finally loaded them selves into the car. _

"_Why did you name the rabbit Oinkers.?" kyoto said taking the bunny. _

"_Because it's a bunny it needs a cute name.!"she said trying to snatch the bunny back. _

"_You should have named it something cool like rex."kyoto said still arguing with saide. _

"_Thats a stupid name.!" she said snatching back the bunny. _

"_Will you all shut the fuck up!"Rin yelled from the front seat. _

"_God damn it can I sleep for 10 freaking minutes before you guys start arguing.?" _

"_S-sorry rin"Sadie mumbled. _

"_But now that im up what do we do.?" _

"_well we could ride in to town and gather supplies."Rios said. _

"_That sounds like a plan."Jason said. _

_~about an hour later~ _

"_look.!"Sadie said_

"_it looks like a sporting good store"Keaton said. _

"_No shit sherlock rios stop here"Rin said. _

"_Sadie kyoto stay here with james just in case he wakes up"rin said jumping out of the car._

_As they all entered the store they were surprised stuff was still stocked on the shelves. _

"_Wow im surprised this place isn't totally empty?" Jason said picking up a baseball and throwing it. _

"_What are you doing."Rin asked glaring from across the room. _

"_I was just checking"he said smiling. _

"_What ever"Rin sighed throwing a golf bag over her shoulder. _

"_Golf You hate golf.?"souske said. _

"_I know but I have a plan" rin smiled._

"_okay.?"souske said a little confused. _

"_Ah ha I found it.!"rios announced on the other side of the store. _

"_What.?"rin said poking her head into the isle way. _

"_I found a cross bow.!" she said aiming it at rin. _

"_Don't aim those at people"Keaton said lifting up the cross bow. _

"_I wasn't going to shoot her." she scorned him. _

_-in the car- _

"_why did rin put me with you.?"sadie said mopping in the corner. _

"_Im not to happy about it ether shorty but if we want to live we have to get used to things we don't like." _

"_don't call me shorty.!" sadie said throwing a fit. _

"_Hey look" kyoto said pointing out the window. _

"_What? I don't see any thing."sadie said trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness out side the car. _

"_Turn on the headlights"kyoto said. _

"_Why.?"sadie said confused. _

"_Just do it.!" Kyoto demanded. _

"_But I don't see what the big de-"she was cut off by shock since this hole thing had started she had seen a few zombies but nothing like this, this was an actual horde. _

"_Oh my god oh my god.!" Sadie began to panic. _

_She hit the horn. _

_-Back inside the store- _

"_what are they doing out there.?"rin ran towards the door. _

"_Oh shit! Guys we need to go now!"rin said running back to the isle way. _

"_Why.?"rios asked In confusion. _

"_Just come on.!" the teens made there way to the door of the building only to see the horde had gotten closer. _

"_Shit every one in the car now.!"rin commanded. _

_As Rin shut the car door rios was struggling to put the keys in. _

"_Rios hurry up!" rin shouted sticking her head out of the sun roof. _

"_Im trying!" she yelled back sounded like she was on the verge of tears. _

"_Rios start the car!"Rin yelled. _

"_O-okay I got it!" rios said trying to calm her nerves. _

_Rin ducked back in as soon as the car started as they plowed down a wall of the undead Rios kept her foot on the gas. _

"_Rios slow down rin said"trying to calm her friend. _

"_What is that is that a wire.?" souske said leaning up to the front. _

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me!" rin yelled. _

"_Rios slow down.!" rin shouted. _

"_I cant my foot wont move" _

"_Your gonna flip the car!" as soon those words came from Rin's mouth the car hit the wire which in turn did flip the car. _

_Screams and thuds were heard through out the car until it made it to it's shoulder and the car came to a stop._

_All rin could remember was someone reaching for her and being pulled out of the car. _

_To be continued... _

_yeah I know probably not the best chapter but hell at least I wrote it so feel free to criticize happy holidays merry christmas and what not. _


End file.
